Caillou Gets Grounded
Transcript * Caillou: (goes to the video store) May I have Family Guy Series 1 on DVD? * Store Manager: Sure! Here you go! * Caillou: Thanks! * (at home) * Caillou: Now I have the DVD, I'm gonna watch it now! * (2 hours later) * Caillou: This is awesome! (sees his parents) Oh, (dolphin chirp)! * Caillou's Mom: Caillou how dare you? (400% loud voice as camera shakes) Get Family Guy Season 1 on DVD?!?! * Caillou: But it was a cool show like Oobi and The Simpsons! * Caillou's Dad: I don't care! We are taking this DVD back to the store! * Caillou: No (24x)! * (a few minutes later) * Caillou: Why did you take away my DVD? * Caillou's Dad: Because you are grounded! * Caillou's Mom: This means...(400% loud voice) You are grounded (21x) for a thousand years! * Caillou's Dad: We are calling Barney and his friends on the phone! * Caillou's Mom: Hello Barney! Our son got Famiy Guy Season 1 on DVD while grounded! * Barney: What, he got Family Guy on DVD oh oh oh he's in so much trouble! I will bring my friends and I'll see you in 20 minutes! Bye! * (20 minutes later) * Caillou's Dad: Caillou, someone is here to have many stern words with you! * Barney: This is me, Barney! And these are my friends I brought over. * Baby Bop: I am Baby Bop! I've heard that you got Family Guy S1 on DVD! * BJ: I'm BJ! You are so grounded (x4)! * Riff: I'm Riff! You are a very naughty boy! SuperMalechi is not used to you at all! He is used to Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, The Wonder Pets, SpongeBob SquarePants and The Simpsons better than you! * Linny: I'm Linny! I've heard that you always get in trouble! (400% loud voice) Are you allowed to get Family Guy S1 on DVD while grounded? No! * Tuck: I'm Tuck! You are so (x15) grounded forever! * Ming-Ming: This is Ming-Ming here! You are sewiously grounded (x5)! * Ollie: It's me Ollie! You are not popular because Barney is way better than you! * SuperMalechi: This is me, SuperMalechi, known as Malechi Edward Perez! You have been a very bad boy! * Spiderman: Hey, it's Spiderman here! You need to pay attention to my cartoon show, but not my movies cause they're PG-13, that ruined my classic cartoons. * Steve Burns: It's me Steve! You need to watch everything not made by the company which made your show, FOX and DreamWorks, and pay attention to me and Blues Clues! * Fry: It's me, Fry! You are in deep (dolphin chirp)! I am extremely affended! You have been spoiled, selfish and desrespectful! You are grounded (x21)! * Barneyallday: I'm Barneyallday! I've heard that you throw tantrums! * BarneySeason1-3Fan: I'm BarneySeason1-3Fan. You will watch everything not made by the company that made your show, FOX and DreamWorks! * Steve Pwnson: I'm Steve Penson, not to be confused with the original star of Blue's Clues! You are forced to go see CatDog the Movie, not made by your company, FOX and DreamWorks! * Homer: It's me, Homer Simpson! You are so in deep trouble! * Cat: I'm Cat! You are the worst character ever! * Dog: I'm Dog! I agree with Cat! * Caillou: Barney, can you please upload the opening to Shrek DreamWorks 1998 VHS real hit fake? * Barney: (400% loud voice) No! (normal voice) You are grounded (x18) for 1847473663889809000000 years! This means no DreamWorks stuff, no FOX stuff, no stuff made by your company, and no anything related to your company, FOX and DreamWorks! * Linny: The only shows you will watch are Barney and Friends, The Wonder Pets, Thomas and Friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, CatDog, Beavis and Butthead, Super Mario Bros, Blue's Clues, Little Bear, Gullah Gullah Island, Stuart Little, the Spoderman cartoons and The Coulden Pettit show from now on! * Caillou: No please! Not those stuff! * Steve Pwnson: (in Kidaroo's voice, 400% loud voice) Tough! * Barney: And you will watch Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave when it comes out! * Caillou's Mom: Now start watching movies and shows which are not made by DreamWorks, FOX and your company right now! Category:Grounded Stuff